Burn My Will Away
by NinjaBear007
Summary: When something bad happens Quinn is left to save Rachel from a deadly school fire. Faberry. Just a oneshot.


Quinn Fabray had always been afraid of fire, ever since she was caught in a house fire her father started while he was passed out. Russell had come home drunk, like he always did, which wouldn't have been so bad, if he was a nice person while he was drinking, no her father was even more cruel then when he was sober. So, after he had yelled and thrown some things he had collapsed on the couch, knocking over a candle. Quinn had been in her room, unaware of the scene unfolding downstairs, the rescue squad had to rescue her. Her fear now was hidden, just like all the other things she kept from people, as she watched her high school being devoured by the flames. It was an accident gone wrong in one of the chemistry labs, before everyone knew what was going on, they were all rushed outside and the fire was spreading, fast.

Quinn turned as she heard a whimper, glancing over to her left to see Santana holding a very scared looking Brittany. "Shhh, it's ok B, it can't get you out here, I got you…" her Latina friend cooed, trying to calm the blond she was so very in love with. Santana looked up and caught Quinn's eyes, seeing the silent question in them and nodded. Quinn walked over, and smiling, tried to help calm the tallest of the three.

"Hey Brit, don't worry, everyone is out nobody's going to get hurt, it's ok" she said, hoping it would help in any way possible. Brittany nodded but continued to whimper silently, Quinn was caught off guard when something in her mind compared Brittany to Rachel. Quinn glanced around looking for the short girl, _knowing Berry she's about as upset about people being left in the fire as Brit_ she thought to herself. After she had uneventfully searched for the brunette, she turned back to the two cheerleaders beside her, "Have one of you seen Berry?" she asked.

Santana laughed, "The Hobbit? No, she's probably hugged up to Finnocent, complaining about the smoke hurting her singing voice, you seen her Ducky?" she asked Brittany.

Brittany shook her head, "No, but one of the football players slushed her right before the fire broke out…."she said letting her sentence fade away as she looked back toward the school.

Quinn instantly was concerned, "Wait, B, where did she go after the slushy?" she head cheerleader asked.

Brittany thought and then said, "the empty classroom, right by the chemistry labs, why Q?"

Quinn didn't answer, she was standing there with her eyes wide, "Oh no" she said, her voice barely audible.

"What's got you panties in a wad?" Santana asked seeing the look on the short blonds face.

Quinn looked up and held Santana's gaze, "Rachel is inside" she said, and before her two best friends could comprehend the statement, she was moving through the crowd. Finding Finn she grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him down until he was level with her, "Finn, you had better hope you know where Rachel is" she growled out.

Finn was startled, he stuttered as he tried to control himself, "Well, I….n-no, b-but…." Quinn growled and threw him sideways making a beeline for the entrance to the school. She heard a fire man yell at her but she didn't stop, she couldn't.

Bursting into the door, she was met with a cloud of smoke that sent her to coughing, whipping at her eyes she got down on the floor and crawled, remembering that day at her house. **Stay low, breathe easy**, that is what the firefighters had told her to do. After she had moved down the hallway she saw it, one of the doors was closed. Standing up she tried to open it, but it was locked. "Rachel!?" she yelled, the smoke burning her throat, she banged on the door trying to get an answer from the other side.

"Help please!" she heard, she could not help the smile that broke out on her face, she knew that voice, she had found her.

"Hold on Rach, I'm coming!" she yelled, coughing as the smoke funneled down her lungs. She reared back her fist and punched the glass in the small window of the door, shattering it. Reaching in she opened the door and slung it open searching frantically for the tiny girl. She finally caught a glance of dark brown hair in the corner. She moved toward it and found Rachel cowering behind a table that had been knocked over. "Rachel" Quinn said dropping to her knees and pulling the girl in for a hug.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, completely flabbergasted that her savior was the girl that hated her the most at this school. "Why did you…?" She started to ask, but was cut off when she started to cough.

"No time we have to get you out of here, come on!" Quinn said pulling the brunette to her feet and dragging her out behind her. The pair moved through the burning remnants of their school. Quinn noticed that there was a light at the end of the hallway, "Were almost out" Quinn said. Rachel, who had been holding Quinn's hand, squeezed it, letting her know she understood her.

As soon as they burst out of the doors, they both erupted into coughing fits, tears coming from their eyes. After the fits had subsided in the slightest, Rachel looked at Quinn, "Thank you," she said.

Quinn was about to answer, but was cut off by an explosion. Quinn reacted before she released it, pulling Rachel against her, shielding her as much as she could. Fire and pieces of the building fell around them and Quinn backed Rachel up, moving them both as far from the danger as she could. When the explosion had subsided, Quinn looked around, inspecting the damage done around them, seeing the bits and pieces of their school littering the once clean grounds. She turned to look at Rachel, "are you alright?" she asked, searching the girls face.

Rachel nodded slowly, also looking around at the damage, and then she looked back at Quinn. It was hard not to notice how close the two were, Quinn's arms were wrapped around Rachel's waist, and their faces were mere inches apart. Rachel could feel the light brush of Quinn's breath against her face, hazel eyes stared at her intently. "Why did you save me?" Rachel asked softly, looking deep into the eyes that gazed at her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "why wouldn't I?" she asked Rachel back.

Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Well that is easy, because you hate me Quinn, that isn't hard to notice". Rachel pulled away from the blonde turning to walk away.

Quinn quickly grabbed her hand, "Rachel stop" she pulled the diva's hand, turning her back around to where she was facing her.

"Then answer my question Quinn, why did you save me," Rachel said looking at the blonde. She was startled when Quinn reached her hand up and lightly touched her cheek.

"For starters, I don't hate you" Quinn said, her hand cupping the darker girls face, "I have never hated you". Quinn's eyes started to sting, a warning that tears were on the verge of escaping, "God Rach, I thought….I thought I had lost you", she said, her voice raw with emotion.

Rachel bit her lip, "It's not like it would have mattered, nobody likes me anyway, Kurt tolerates me sometimes, and Finn use to love me, but that's clear her doesn't now". When Quinn's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, Rachel replied, "he was the one that ordered the slushy, he broke up with me because he was losing the spot on the team if he didn't, so he had them slushy me and they told me not to talk to him again…"

Quinn's hand, the one that wasn't holding the petite girls face, clenched into a fist, she grinded her teeth, reminding herself that if she went to jail she wouldn't get into college. "don't worry about him Rachel, I'll get him back for you, God he's such as ass" Quinn ground out. Her anger tipped one tear over and it slowly started it's trail down her face, but was stopped when a finger brushed it away.

Rachel offered Quinn a sad smile, "don't worry, I'm over it" her finger lingered on Quinn's face where she had just moments ago whipped off a tear. She caught herself glancing at Quinn's lips.

Quinn noticed the girl looking at her lips, moved in slightly, "Rach…"she began, unsure of what she should say.

"Quinn just kiss me already" Rachel said softly still staring at the girls lips, a hungry expression on her face.

Quinn wasted no time in closing the gap between them, the kiss started out simply as mouth on mouth, but soon it morphed into something more, a deeper want then any girl had experienced consumed them. Quinn, needing more contact, pulled the diva until she was pressed tight against her and the hand that had once been free moved to chestnut locks gripping them tightly.

Rachel was the first to move to deepen the kiss, sticking out her tongue and swiping it across the blonds lower lip, asking for entrance it was gladly granted. Their tongues danced in a battle for dominance, and Rachel grew weak at the knees when Quinn easily gained it, a soft moan coming from her through.

Quinn reluctantly pulled back, the need for air overcoming her new need for the darker girls lushes lips. She leaned her forehead against Rachel's, panting lightly. Rachel opened her eyes and Quinn was certain they were a lot darker then before their make-out session had begun.

"Wow" Rachel whispered, a shadow of a smile on her face, "you are one great kisser Fabray" she said looking into hazel eyes.

Quinn smirked, "you're not so bad yourself Berry". They stayed there for a couple of moments just enjoying the closeness. Quinn let out a sudden laugh, "did you know I'm terrified of fire?" she asked.

"No" Rachel said honestly.

"You're the first person that I've told that…" Quinn said, she leaned down and kissed Rachel again softly.

Rachel hummed her pleasure, and pouted when the blond turned back before it could go further, "and why is that?" she asked leaning her head against Quinn's chest, as she wrapped her arms around the cheerleaders midsection.

"I don't know" Quinn said with a smile, kissing the top of Rachel's head and pulling one of Rachel's hands free, intertwining their fingers, loving how they fit together so well, "maybe it's because you burn all of my will away, you break my walls down better then anyone I know"

Rachel smiled, "I like the sound of that actually" she said.


End file.
